wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
Lena
| birth_place = Wapakoneta, Ohio, United States | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida, U.S. | billed = Camden, London | trainer = James Harrison Ana Sanchez WWE Performance Center | debut = July 14, 2015 | retired = }}Sophie Mayura Harrison (born Shimako Mayura Kaguya Harrison-Furukawa on April 26, 1997) is an American-born English–Japanese professional wrestler who is currently signed to the WWE where she is currently appearing on the Raw, under the ring name Lena 'and is the current WWE Women's Champion in her third reign. She is a former NXT Women's Champion and at 19 years old is the youngest in NXT history. Early Life Harrison was born as Shimako Mayura Kaguya Harrison-Furukawa on April 26, 1997 in Wapakoneta, Ohio, United States to WWE superstar James Harrison and his then girlfriend Japan native Mayura Furukawa. In 2018 she changed her legal name to Sophie Mayura Harrison, she had chosen the name Sophie as a nickname/English name in 2003. Professional Wrestling Career 'WWE 'NXT (2014–2017)' Harrison signed to the WWE's development brand NXT in mid-2014 where she began training under the Performance Center. Alongside this she also got extra training from James Harrison and Ana Sanchez, she would make her in-ring debut on July 14, 2015 at a live show in Nashville where she defeated Peyton Royce. She then made her TV debut in March 2016 defeating NXT Women's Champion Dana Brooke. She continued on an unbeaten streak defeating the likes of Billie Kay and Liv Morgan. She then defeating Dana Brooke on the July 13, 2016 episode of NXT to become the number one contender to the NXT Women's Championship. At NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn II she defeated Asuka to claim the title and become the youngest winner of the title thus ending Asuka near year long undefeated streak in NXT. Lena defeated Asuka in her rematch on the next episode of NXT, she defeated the returning Mickie James at NXT TakeOver: Toronto. Lena faced Nikki Storm, Aliyah, Liv Morgan, Billie Kay and Peyton Royce in a six-pack elimination challenge at NXT TakeOver: San Antonio, she eliminated Royce and Storm as she successfully retain her title. Lena entered the women's royal rumble at the 2017 event entering at number ten she gained a record 7 eliminations including her aunt Ana Sanchez before being the penultimate elimination and eliminated by Sasha Banks. She would again retain her title at NXT TakeOver: Orlando against Ember Moon. Lena would then face Heidi Lovelace, Nikki Storm and Dakota Kai in a fatal four-way at NXT TakeOver: Chicago and would once again come out on top. On June 25, 2017 she overtook Paige as the longest reigning NXT Women's Champion in history reaching 309 days as champion. After successfully defending the belt against Io Shirai at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III she became the first person in NXT history to hold a title for over a year. At NXT TakeOver: WarGames Lena lost her title after 456 days to Io Shirai in a triple threat match which also included Kairi Hojo. 'Raw (2017–2018)' Lena was called up to Raw as part of the superstar shake up on the April 10, 2017 episode of Raw she appeared attacking Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch after they lost to The Kimber Bombs, who had also joined Raw as part of the shakeup. Lena's first pay-per-view match on the main roster came at WrestleWar where she defended her NXT Women's Championship against Alexa Bliss, Natalya and Nia Jax, in which she successfully retain her championship. On the [[November 20, 2017 Monday Night RAW results|November 20, 2017 episode of Raw]] Lena returned to the main roster confronting her aunt Ana Sanchez in a backstage segment. After defeating Charlotte Flair on the [[December 4, 2017 Monday Night RAW results|December 4, 2017 episode of Raw]] Lena announced she would be entering the 2018 Royal Rumble. On December 18 she teamed up with Ana Sanchez to defeat Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch after winning her and Sanchez teased a feud. At the Royal Rumble Lena entered the Rumble at #1 and broke her own record of most eliminations earning a total of 13 eliminations. This included returning legends Torrie Wilson, Kelly Kelly, Michelle McCool, Molly Holly and Jacqueline. She would go on to win the Rumble and earn a shot at the WWE Women's Championship at WrestleMania 34, she also broke the record for longest time in either rumble at one hour four minutes and fifty-five seconds. After winning the Rumble Lena began feuding with real-life aunt Ana Sanchez which began at the Elimination Chamber and played out over several episodes of Raw. 'Women's Champion (2018–2019)' Lena faced off with Bayley at WrestleMania 34 in which she was successful and won the WWE Women's Championship for the first time in her career. 'Feud with Amelia Lopez (2019–present)' In Wrestling *'Finshing moves' **''Lena Bomb (Powerbomb – 2014–2016, Electric chair dropped into a powerbomb – 2016–present) **''Strange Ways ''(Swinging reverse STO) – 2014–2016; used as a signature thereafter **Crossface chickenwing – 2016–present *'Signature moves''' **''Air Raid Siren (Over-the-shoulder belly-to-back piledriver) **Arm wrench clothesline **Belly-to-belly suplex **Chop block **Dropkick **Electric chair facebuster **Feint spinning heel kick **Full nelson slam **German suplex **Moonsault **Moonsault kick followed by a superkick **Roundhouse kick **Running DDT **Samoan drop **Snap DDT **Standing corkscrew moonsault **''Swanton Bomb ''(High-angle senton bomb) *'Entrance themes''' **'"One Shot to Glory" '''by CFO$ (NXT) Championships and Accomplishments *Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ranked No. 1 of the top 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2017, 2018. **Ranked No. 38 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2018. **Woman of the Year (2017, 2018) **Rookie of the Year (2016) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **5 Star Match (2016) vs. Asuka on August 20 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Io Shirai on August 19 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Io Shirai and Kairi Hojo on November 18 **5 Star Match (2018) vs. Ana Sanchez on February 25 *'WWE' **WWE Women's Championship (2 times; current) **WWE Women's Tag Team Championship (2 times; current) – with Ana Sanchez **Women's Royal Rumble (2018) *'WWE NXT ' **NXT Women's Championship (1 time) Category:1997 births Category:NXT Women's Champions